Roses
by Zooni
Summary: Jason was at home when a whole bunch of stuff happens and he doesn't get any rest from it.


CRAVING

Jason was at home, his son Connor was at a sleepover, and his husband, Freddy, was somewhere else. Peace and quiet at last. He turned on some soft music and layed back on the couch. Since he was always busy with house cleaning, keeping the family organized, and helping his mama kill the horny teenagers at Crystal Lake, he would always enjoy a little break. Especially now, with a new baby coming, he couldn't get enough free time.

So, as he layed there on the couch listening to music, he eventually dozed off. He didn't sleep for too long, unfortunately the baby he was carrying didn't sleep when he did and started kicking, which is what woke him up. Well if he couldn't sleep, he might as well get a snack.

Jason went into the kitchen and started looking around in the fridge. Sausage, cheese, bologna, pudding, last nights left-overs, something in a container that even he was afraid of. Then he looked in the freezer: ice cream, chicken nuggets, ice. His tummy growled at the failed attempt to find food. Jason looked around in the cupboards and only found a half eaten box of Lucky Charms, he hated that cereal. The phone rang just as he was putting everything back.

He rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hey Jason, I was just callin' to tell ya' that I might not be home for a while" said Freddy on the other line.

"Mmmrm?"

"I think I'll be home around...eight-ish.."

Jason sighed, feeling a bit aggravated.

"You okay by yourself?"

"Mmm hmm"

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you later then, bye" and he hung up the phone, leaving Jason to wonder about why he would be home later. His tummy growled again, reminding him that he was on a quest for food. He stared at the donut box on the table and immediately knew what he was looking for. When Jason opened the box, he found it was completely empty. Now what was he supposed to do

PROSTITUTES

He sat himself down on the couch again and turned on the TV. Nothing but silly unrealistic soap operas, he didn't change the channel. Jason sat and watched every minute of the show, crying and wishing that Brad would have killed the stupid !$# when he had the chance. The phone rang again, he picked it up, this time it was mama.

"Jason, how are you? Feeling okay, sweetie?"

"Mmm hmm sniff"

"What's wrong honey?" asked Pamela in a worried voice.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you crying? What did that cheating husband of yours do this time!?"

" . . . " cheating?

"Is he there?"

"Mmm mm"

"He's probably off with some prostitute. Is Connor with you? When is he gonna come over to visit it granny?"

" . . . " he had gotten lost at the part about prostitutes.

"And honey, try not to work yourself too hard, you need a lot of rest in your condition."

" . . . "prostitutes?

"Bye sweetie, I love you" and she hung up, Jason didn't. He was still standing there in the middle of the kitchen with the phone to his ear. Anger now flowed through his veins. He slammed the phone onto its holder so hard that it even fell off.

Was Freddy really cheating on him? It would explain why he came home late, not like he actually had a job. Tears welled up in Jason's eyes. Just as he started walking from the phone, it rang again. Who the hell could that be? He picked it up.

"Is this Connor's mom?" one of the parents from the sleepover called.

"Mmm hmm"

"Do you think you can pick him up. He really wants to go home."

" Mmm hmm"

"Alright, I'll tell him. I think he might just be scared, it is his first sleepover. Bye" Jason hung up the phone and went to put his shoes on.

HAVE YOU SEEN MY PUSSY?

Only when he stepped out the door did he remember what a long walk it was to their house. Twenty minutes later he finally got to the there, picked up his son, and returned home another twenty minutes later.

Jason practically collapsed onto the couch, his feet were killing him after the walk. He looked at Connor who seemed somewhat sad. Connor went and sat next to his mommy, silent for a moment.

"I didn't wanna come home because I was afraid of sleeping over. . . " he finally said. Jason waited for his son to continue. "They were making fun of me because I have two guys for parents. . they were calling me names and stuff." Jason hugged him, remembering when other children had made fun of him for looking different.

Connor hugged his mommy and went to play with his toy cars. Jason looked at the time, only five thirty-two. He couldn't wait for Freddy to come home. Someone knocked at the door and Jason quickly ran over and opened it for....Rachel. Darn!

"Jason, do you know where Mike is?" Jason shook his head. "I haven't seen him all day, he was supposed to meet me. Can I come in, or are you busy?" Jason smiled and let her in.

"So, is Connor at the sleepover?" Jason shook his head. "Why? Did something happen?" Jason took a paper from the kitchen table and wrote, "kids teazd him".

"Poor thing, why are kids so mean to each other?" Jason shrugged. "How are you feeling? You look real tired."

" . . . "

"Why don't I make you some tea?" Jason smiled and sat down at the table. Rachel went over and started making tea. As he sat there, Jason remembered Mike saying something about meeting another girl at the movies, though he couldn't quite remember her name.

A BED OF ROSES

As Jason was washing dishes when he heard the front door open. He glanced over to see who it was, his husband had finally come home. Jason dried his hands with a towel and went over to hug Freddy.

" . . . ! " he wasn't expecting Freddy to come home smelling like a bed of roses. Jason glared at his confused hubbie.

"What? I'm sorry I came home late, okay?" Jason went back to washing dishes. "Did I do something?" Freddy walked over, puzzled at why Jason was angry.

"g-r-r-r" Jason growled when Freddy touched his arm.

"Fine !$#, go on being pissed." And with that, Fred went upstairs to his bedroom.

Jason started to cry watching his hubbie leave. Maybe he didn't do anything? He finished the dishes, went into the backyard, and climbed into the hammock. He layed there and gazed at the stars for a little bit then finally went to bed.

After putting on his pj's he layed down in bed and took off his hockey mask. Looking over to see that Freddy was already asleep he got himself comfortable. Once again, just as he started to doze off, the baby started kicking again. He ignored it and slept through the night.

I LOVE YOU

Jason woke up early the next morning and went downstairs to get some orange juice. He was surprised to find a vase of bright red roses standing on the kitchen table with a box of donuts. Jason remembered that Freddy had smelled just like these roses the night before. Stupid, stupid! How could he ever think that Freddy would cheat on him.

Jason rushed upstairs and jumped on the bed, hugging Freddy. "GAH! Oh, 'mornin' Jason." Jason nuzzled and cuddled him the rest of the morning.


End file.
